Christmas with The DBCA
by daughterofdarkness87
Summary: A lot of humor. Meant to be extremely stupid and funny... FIRST place winner of the DBCA Giftmas Challenge. ONE SHOT


-1Title: Christmas with the DBCA  
Author: daughterofdarkness87 (or… ME!)  
East Wing character: Many! Erik, Aragorn, Dracula, Severus, Boromir (I know I'm only making this harder for myself:D)   
Rating: PG-13 (Can have mild language right?)  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: Some cursing….  
Summary: Lounging about during the holidays in my (imaginary) DBCA room in the mansion:D

Notes: Sorry if you guys hate the small cameos… I was just writing this as it came to me. Also… don't be mad if you're not in it, Please? (BTW… Naomi, if I got your kids names wrong, I'm sorry!)

Walking around in the living room of her suite in headquarters, Debbie was humming an awfully cheery tune. Snow was falling outside, but she hardly noticed the fact because a fire was roaring in the hearth. There was a box of assorted decorations she had made sitting near the divan, from which she was taking things and hanging them around the room.

"What, are you doing precisely?" Dracula asked as he sat on the divan, eyeing the decorations hatefully.

"I'm decorating for Yule. It's on the 21st this year, you know."

"What's all this?" Erik asked pointing to a particularly colorful wreath made of hard candies.

"That goes on the door monsieur," Erik tried to take one off the wreath, however, she slapped his hand away. "They're for _guests_, Erik! And you!" she said turning around, to see one, Severus Snape looking at the un-decorated Yule tree, "Come here, take this wreath and hang it over the mantle!"

"That's what's different!" Boromir said coming out of the bathroom. "The painting's gone!"

"It will be back soon enough… As soon as the holidays are over." A knock at the door interrupted the girls thoughts. She opened it to find Adi, Delta, and Rel standing there.

"Could we borrow some garland… I think I forgot to buy some." Delta asked.

"Sure, give me a minute and I'll find it. While you wait, have a seat, please." She said with a grin as all three sat down, and she began digging through a box. "Ack! When did I buy this?" Debbie said, looking a silvery pink ribbon. She tosses it in the bag where all her ruined decorations were.

"Your place sure is starting to look festive!" Adi commented.

"Meh… this is the only room I'm doing. Erik, Dracula, Lestat, and Louis all refuse to have decorations up in any part of the bedrooms. Bloody picky muses."

All the girls laughed. Debbie pulled out the garland she had been looking for and handed it to Delta. "Hey, wait a minute!" She said running off into the bedroom. Coming back out, she held 3 presents for each of the girls. "For you! Don't be peeking at them!" She said with a grin.

The three girls stood, said their goodbyes and left the suite, all planning on doing some decorating of their own. Debbie grabbed the hard-candy wreath, tape and the scissors she'd hung from a ribbon and hung it on the door, knowing the candies would probably be gone before she next opened the door. Her friends were all sugar addicts. Before closing the door, Debbie saw E.B.C, Sam, and Shadow all having a tinsel fight. It looked as though E.B.C. was trying to make a Punjab out of the tinsel while the other two were just throwing it at each other. Debbie laughed and closed the door intent on putting more decorations up. However, the room had been completed and the box put away.

"What the hell?" She asked. Turning to Severus, in askance, he simply gestured around the room and said.

"It needed to be done."

"But putting them up is half the fun! You even did the tree!"

"It's better this way, Debora." Erik said. "Now you have free time."

"Quiet you! You know that my name isn't Debora! I've shown you my birth certificate plenty of times."

"You know you love it when I call you that."

"If you don't shut up I'll throw something very sharp and pointy at you. Bloody muses. I'm going for a walk around the grounds… None of you are to follow me!" Debbie whipped her black cloak, lined in silver off the rack and went out into the hall.

Rushing down to the elevator, and past many a muse and authoress, she stopped in the hall leading to the kitchen. Noticing Noni and her Smurflings sitting there watching 3 timers, curiosity got the best of her.

"Naomi, whatcha doing?" She asked sitting down on one of the stools next to the kids.

"Waiting for this timer to go off for the gingerbread man cookies, this one because Jericho is in time out and this one for the chocolate chip cookies." One of the timers went off and Naomi rushed to one of the ovens in the kitchen, and pulled out one of the most delicious smelling pans of cookies, Debbie had ever smelt.

"You are a pure genius with cooking, Naomi!"

"Thanks." She said, taking the cookies off the pan and putting them on a cooling rack. A second timer went off and Jericho jumped off his stool and hugged him mommy. "You know, you came just in time… in a few minutes, I'll give you one of these." She said gesturing to the gingerbread men.

"That's okay, Naomi. I know how everyone here loves your cookies and I'm sure that soon they'll be a rush to get to them… I don't feel like being trampled today, so, I'm just going to get out of here, before the cookie rush starts."

As she finished saying this, three people and their muses ran into the room.

"Naomi, that smells awesome!" Cap'n Meg said, eyeing the cookies.

Swish sat down and waited next to Naomi's other smurfling, while Satai and Naomi traded recipes for egg nog, rum balls, and other food stuffs. Debbie said hello to each of her friends and then left quietly, knowing chaos would soon rain down on the kitchen, because Naomi's cookies were that alluring.

Going outside she noticed Auraella, Val, and ShadowSpinner all making a snowman to match the one on the other side of the walkway.

"What are you guys doing?"

"New guards for the front doors. Adi asked us to make them.. Sev, here knows a spell to enchant them… That way no fop or," a shudder went through Val, "Christine could ever get into the mansion, again."

"Coolies. You guys need any help?"

"Nah, we're good… Thanks anyways though," Auraella said.

"See you later!" Shadow said, sticking a stick arm through the snowman's body.

Debbie continued on, getting into a snowball fight with Eriksmistress and Neo, along the way, before realizing she was no longer angry. Going back inside, past the snowmen guards who took their hats off to her, past a crazy mob of girls still trying to get cookies, and back into her rooms, noticing that not only were the halls decorated now, but the candies on her wreath seemed to be replenishing themselves.

She hung up her cloak and went around to hug and apologize to each of her muses. As she was hugging Dracula, she heard a wry voice saying, "So, you're hugging dead boy before me, eh?"

Turning to see Erik, Debbie replied, "He's only mostly dead." She went to Erik and hugged him as well, and she and her muses spent the night laughing at the strange things that she'd seen while on her trip around the grounds.


End file.
